Super Smash Bros. Physical Debate/Dixie Kong
Dixie Kong is a brand new playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Galactic, and she is a brand new representative of the Donkey Kong Country series. She is a light-weight character, being slightly lighter then Diddy, and has a somewhat varied yet still easy to use moveset. She is also a very flexible and nimble character, being like a slightly lighter Zero Suit Samus of sorts. Other then that, though, she has a completely unique and fast moveset. Standard Moves *'Neutral Attack: Acrobatic Smack '- Dixie first kicks, then smacks, then slaps her opponent with her hair, for a very decently powered jab attack. She can do as many of each part as she wants (keep kicking, then smacking, then hair-slapping, etc), and can go on for a while like Meta Knight's. *'Forward Tilt: Kickslap '- Dixie kicks her opponent repeatedly on both of her legs as she supports herself with her hands, and can finish it off by switching to her feet and doing a large slap. *'Up Tilt: Upkick '- Similar to her Forward Tilt, she suspends herself on her hands and kicks her feet straight upwards, but unlike many of her other tilts, she can only do it once or twice in a row before falling. *'Down Tilt: Ponytail Flip '- Dixie flips her ponytail downwards for a decent downwards attack. A good transition into other attacks, but alone it isn't super powerful. *'Dash Attack: Ponytail Spin '- Does a spin with her ponytail identicle to her roll attack in the Donkey Kong Country games both new and old. Is very fast and can transition into other attacks easy. *'Up Smash: Clap' - Dixie does one of her trademark dances with her clap upwards, slightly damaging anyone above her. *'Down Smash: Sweeping Kick' - She sweeps her feet around for a very quick kick. Does low damage but is also very fast. *'Forward Smash: Hairclap' - Dixie slaps the opponent, then spins around as she does it smack them with her hair, then slaps them again as she stops, launching her opponents. Has a lot of knockback. *'Neutral Aerial: Kick Punch '- Dixie kicks her feet in one direction and punches her hand in the other, going in a kung-fu style pose and harming enemies. *'Forward Aerial: Forward Cartwheel' - She does a forward cartwheel in the air, using her hair, arms, feet, and tail to chip damage out of enemies. Not super powerful. *'Downward Aerial: Toe Tapper' - Dixie taps her legs very quickly downwards, slowing her fall a bit and combo-ing anyone she lands on. A very useful aerial attack. *'Upward Aerial: Copter Missle '- Dixie spins her hair around in a very quick form, but not to recover, but to build damge on enemies above her. *'Grab: Ponytail Trap' - Dixie ties up her opponent in a ponytail, and squishes them to cause damage. This is a longer ranging grab as Dixie can reach out her hair to catch enemies. *'Pummel: Swing '- Dixie swings her hair around with whoever is trapped inside and flings them off into the distance. Special Moves *'Neutral B: Bubblegum Popgun '- Dixie pulls out her bubblegum popgun from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, and can shoot out a small gum. It does very low damage on the initial hit, but if the shot is charged before hand, the bubblegum will work like a sticky bomb and explode/pop after a few seconds, making it a very decent projectile. *'Side B: Guitar '- Dixie pulls out her electric guitar that she used in Donkey Kong Country 2 and lets out a jam, that causes a small electric sound barrier to form around her. She can mash this attack to cause it to grow, and after a while she can have a huge electric ball of music surround her as she plays the guitar. However, if she does it too long, it will backfire, causing the guitar to explode and harm Dixie. *'Up B: Haircopter '- Dixie uses her trademark ponytail as a helicopter to lift her up very high, then help her glide slowly back down as it spins. Can also be used to cause minimal damage to people above. *'Down B: Ponytail Pound '- Dixie pounds the ground with her ponytail like she does while playing solo in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, which can trap people below her and build up damage gradually. *'Final Smash: Rambii Rider' - Dixie hops onto Rambii as he appears out of a crate, and she charges straight through the stage. If someone is caught in his horn, they get automatically K.O.ed, taking a note from Marth and Ganondorf's Final Smash. Animations *Entrance - Dixie ascends onto the battlefield, floating on her hair. The animation could be identicle to her entrance in DKC:Tropical Freeze. *Taunts **Taking off her hat and showing off the rest of her hair. **Pulling out a boombox and dancing to it. **Pulls out her bubblegum popgun and blows over the top of it, similar to an action movie hero. *Winning Animations **Ascending down on her hair and cheering as she gets announced winner. **Rocking out on her guitar as she's announced winner. **Popping out of a Dixie-themed DK barrel from Tropical Freeze. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Category:Donkey Kong Category:Dixie Kong